


Yours

by ElizaStyx



Series: Of Wings & Blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Creatures, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Dragon!Castiel, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Fantasy AU, Kinky, M/M, Magic, Not entirely graphic violence but if you are really sensitive don't read, Pain, Pleasure & Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Wings, dragon!dean, dub con, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a dragon and in his humble opinion, not as greedy one as he could be. He demands only twenty sheeps and ten cows a year with no additional virgins and it doesn't really seem like much for a whole big kingdom. The problem is that the new heir of the crown seems to have some personal issues with dragons and wants to get rid of Dean at all costs.<br/>Of course all those knights that come to kill him are simply ridiculous in their tin cans as they don't even require Dean to do anything more than waving his tail and maybe producing a small fire. All of this play starts to become thoroughly boring and annoying until someone different finally appears at Dean's lair.<br/>His name is Castiel and he is a dragon too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Dean was still half asleep when his ears registered the steps approaching the entrance of his cave.  
"Awesome..." he thought, lazily opening his eyes.  
He stretched his muscular body covered in dark-golden scales and spread his wings to help the blood start circulating in his veins faster.  
Another puny human.  
Why did they even still bother? He could easily kill all of them at once, so no wonder none of them stood a chance coming here alone. Honestly, the king was wasting his resources.  
Dean yawned, sticking his tongue out of his snout to taste the air.

Wait...

There was something off about this visitor.  
He was not a human...

He was a dragon.

Dean hurried through the labyrinth of the natural corridors and there, at the very entrance he found him.  
The other dragon was in his human disguise, tall, well-built, his skin tan, hair dark and eyes intensively blue. So blue that they bore into Dean like a pair of daggers.  
His face was blank, his brow furrowed and arms crossed on his chest.

Dean could feel the power crawling underneath this man's skin.

He could feel that this dragon wasn't fueled just by mere food, he had fed on magic, pure magic willingly given to him and he was so much stronger than Dean that his very presence was almost plastering Dean to the ground.  
He was able to burn Dean to the cinder with one breath.

Dean had met other dragons, he had even won foughts over a mate few times in his long life but he had never faced anyone with such a sheer, fierce power at hand. He had never seen anyone so majestic, beautiful and overwhelming even in his naturally weaker, human form.  
He groaned silently, not wishing to surrender but also wanting to do this so badly. He bent his back, his ass in the air and head lower, his wings spread to the sides, tail beating the ground unsteadily.  
They locked gazes and the blue eyes were grouding Dean, making him squirm and yelp, fidgeting in his place.

"I am Castiel." the visitor finally spoke, his voice low and resounding in Dean's bones. "Surrender to me."  
"No." Dean's voice was weak but his will was still there.  
How much of a humiliation would it be? Giving up in his own lair, on his own ground, to a dragon who was arrogant enough to come in his human form? He couldn't show such a weakness.  
"Surrender." Castiel's eyes were flickering with magic and Dean digged his claws into the stony floor.  
He could not do this.

But God, how much he wanted to!

"No." his groan was full of plea but he wasn't entirely sure what he was begging for.  
Castiel narrowed his eyes and a pair of wings, black as night, spread behing his back, tearing his shirt to shreds and leaving him half-naked and even more frightening in his fierce beauty.  
Dean could swear he saw tiny bolts of electricity dancing on Castiel's skin.  
He felt his heart beating faster, wanting to escape his chest.  
"Surrender." Castiel's voice was a dragon's growl, filling the whole cave and making the rocks vibrate.

Dean moaned silently as his body followed the instincts against his will and changed into his vulnerable human form for the first time in years. He felt his skin so fragile, with only few scales left in the outer corners of his eyes and on his cheeks. He felt his whole body so small and suddenly cold in its nakedness. He heard his tiny human heart thudding loud in his ears and he felt his pale, freckled face flushed with all the emotions clearly written all over his features.  
He curled into a ball, pressing his legs against his chest, trying to hide himself as much as possible although there was no point in doing all of this now.

Few long seconds had passed before he felt a strong grip on his hair as Castiel forced him to look up and meet his gaze.  
Dean was trembling.  
Not only because he had been so easily defeated but also because of the touch, the very presence of Castiel and his power turning him into a pitiful creature made of fear and want.  
"You should have shown me more respect, boy." Castiel's voice was a low rumble, his eyes cold and threatening. "I'm here to kill you but I guess that teaching you a lesson first won't do any harm."  
Dean's voice was stuck in his throat as he started panting, feeling Castiel's fingers burn the skin on his head.  
"I'm gonna take the last bits of your pride." Castiel yanked Dean's hair, making him gasp and bare his throat. "I'm gonna take you and make you entirely mine, do you understand?"  
Dean just yelped silently, closing his eyes.  
"Answer me!" Castiel's breath was tickling Dean's skin, his pupils dilated to the point where his eyes became scary. "Do you understand?" he grabbed Dean's chin with his free hand.  
"Yes." Dean found his voice and looked back at the other man.  
"Good." Castiel narrowed his eyes with contentment.  
And then he bit Dean's neck, making him jump with surprise and almost immediately after that moan as Castiel started sucking on the tiny red drops that started gathering where his teeth pierced through Dean's delicate skin.

Dean knew exactly where this was heading to, he saw dragons who had been through this. He saw them belonging to the ones who took them, yearning for their attention, for their touch and love. It was as if they had their free will taken from them, so totally dominated that the world beyond their owner didn't matter any longer.  
Dean had always thought that those who gave into it willingly were crazy but now as Castiel towered over him with all his might, so beautiful and strong, he didn't wish for anything else but to belong to him even for a short while.

"Please..." he whispered as Castiel's hands moved down and his claws digged into his back.  
"So you are asking for it..." Castiel cocked his head, looking at Dean with slight amusement and Dean blushed in response, lowering his head. "Who could expect that?" Castiel digged the sharp nails deeper into Dean's flesh, feeling the hot blood taint his fingers.  
Dean yanked forward, trying to escape them but Castiel was holding him too strong. He felt the tears gathering in his eyes as the pain was pretty nasty.  
Castiel licked the first salty drop off as it started rolling down Dean's cheek.

Castiel finally ripped his claws out of the wounds and having tasted some of the blood, he started exploring every inch of Dean's heated skin with his hands. Dean moaned under the sweet onslaught, not daring to touch Castiel or even his own growing erection.  
Finally Castiel went lower with his exploration and grabbed his twitching cock.  
"You really like it, don't you?" his voice was husky as he squeezed Dean, wanting to hear him moan. "What's your name, needy boy?"  
"Dean." God, how needy he was...  
"On your knees, Dean." Castiel ordered silently and Dean obeyed. "I'm gonna take you now and make you mine, beautiful boy."  
"Please..." was all Dean could say.

He heard Castiel growl in response and before he could think about anything more than the pure sexiness of this sound, he felt a finger entering him. It was slick but not with any real liquid, it was covered in magic that zapped silently with electricity that tickled and burned Dean's nerves. He whimpered silently at the mix of pain and pleasure, surprised that Castiel bothered to stretch him.  
His first conclusions were wrong though.  
Castiel pulled his finger out a while after and Dean felt something much bigger poking at his entrance. He stopped breathing.  
"You are mine." Castiel growled and forced himself in so hard and fast that the sudden pain blinded Dean for a while.  
He moaned loudly as the first thrust hurt like hell but the magic was working and as soon as his hole adjusted Dean quickly found the rhythm and started fucking himself onto Castiel who thrusted deep and fast, proving that Dean was his possession.  
Dean could not touch himself, his heavy cock hanging between his legs and leaking precome but Castiel in him, so big and merciless, was enough to make him shiver and beg.  
He felt Castiel's body touching his every time he thrusted forward and he felt Castiel's skin changing from soft and human into harsh and scaly as his orgasm was building up. He felt Castiel growing bigger in him, ready to tear him apart and soon he felt the come burning hot and filling him whole, triggering his own peak.  
Dean yelped as the sticky white ropes covered his belly and the ground below him. His vision went blurry but he felt Castiel back away to slip out of him and reach down to collect some of the come that was stuck to Dean's skin.

Castiel pulled Dean's shoulder forcing him to sit on his heels and turn around to face him. He had to grab Dean's chin to force him to look up into his eyes.  
Dean spotted his own come on Castiel's fingers and blushed hard, trying to look down but not being allowed to. Castiel made sure that Dean was observing him and then licked his fingers clean with a wet, dirty noise.  
"Mmm..." he narrowed his eyes in pleasure. "I'm surprised, Dean. Thought you weren't such a slut to come only on my cock." his eyes were still intensively blue but not entirely human with a narrow pupil. "They fed me all of this beautiful magic so that I could kill you easily but I think now that I don't wanna do this to you, sweet boy." he leaned forward and cupped Dean's face, their noses almost touching. "I wanna keep you because you are really mine, right Dean?"  
"Yes." Dean whispered.  
Castiel smiled with satisfaction and pressed a soft kiss on Dean's lips.

_I am yours._


End file.
